Auros
Auros is a Lucario from an undetermined alternate reality, who ended up in Reality 001 from a higher power. Biography Auros was born on an unknown date on Earth as a Riolu. During his childhood, he had several traumatizing events occur to him, most of which have not yet been determined. After his evolution approximately three months after birth, and approximately four more months after that, he was contacted by the god-like Pokémon Arceus. He was whisked away from Earth, and brought to a place known as The Continuum. There, Arceus told him that his special powers (see abilities) were to be put to use immediately, and the places that he would be transported would require his powers to be saved. Auros was then sent to an undeterminable alternate reality, where the scene was set on Earth once again, but in approximately 2035 and without any Pokémon. There, he reluctantly joined in a war against the Russians with the United States Military, and ultimately helped them win the war. However, after some time of unstable peace, Chinese communist rebels (note: at this point, the communist Chinese government had been overthrown, and was now in a shaky democracy) had seized control of a nuclear base. Despite the best efforts of the United States, a nuclear war began. Auros was forced to take cover, at the great loss of accidentally murdering his best friend. Before the first nuclear missiles hit, Arceus whisked him away once more to ensure his safety, and placed him back on his home planet. After approximately a year of traveling with no goal (his stories were somehow given to the general public, and he was considered an outcast from society), Auros eventually had yet another horrifying incident occur. After encountering two hunters, attempting to locate him and capture him, he nearly killed them in rage. A teenager named Red located him and stopped him, and took both Auros and the two strangers to his family home. Auros, distressed with constant flashbacks of killing his best friend and the war before that, deals with several issues such as loss of appetite and sickness. Once he recovers, and the two strangers leave, him and Red agree to stick together for a little bit and travel. Red wanted to beat the eight gyms of the region, and eventually beat the Elite Four. However, an unnatural event occurs shortly after leaving. A portal formed, pulling both Auros and Red into The Continuum briefly. Although they do not meet Arceus, they are once more transported to another alternate dimension, known only as Hyrule. There, he meets another person, known as Link. A multitude of things occur after that, which are not disclosable. Auros gains several abilities in the process. However, sometime after meeting Link, Auros is once again pulled into The Continuum, and Arceus tells him that he is now traveling to another place, where another problem is supposedly occuring. The alternate dimension is known only as Reality 001, and the galaxy he arrives in is Arlun, at an unknown location. Personality Auros, as well as his race, have a one-of-a-kind personality. He has an extremely large mental capacity, from the results of mastering his Aura ability. He uses an extensive vocabulary, can think up of strategies and solutions on the spot, and provide beneficial advice. He also will spend extensive amounts of time meditating, choosing spots that are extremely hard to reach (such as the bottom of lakes, tips of mountains, or tips of trees). In his meditation, he will occasionally be pulled into The Continuum and meet his father, his mother, his deceased best friend, or Arceus. He has a natural sense of justice, and will generally veer towards the more morally correct side of an argument. However, his personality may change depending on the circumstances. In some situations, he will be very reserved and quiet, preferring to keep to himself and avoid contact if at all possible. He requires a lot of trust to be built up before considering someone his friend, due to past events. In other situations, he will display a very welcoming image of being gentle, kind, caring, understanding, even forgiving, and sometimes ''affectionate. To compliment this, he is known for having the ability to comfort nearly ''anyone, and naturally listens to anyone and can provide advice when needed. However, under that shell, he will not hesitate to protect his friends if they are endangered. If required, he will even chuck away all of his traits, and can go into full battle mode with no emotions, to deal solely with the threat at hand. This is not optimal, and will often lead to some variant of a PTSD condition for him (see below). His extremely powerful mind can usually overcome this within a couple weeks. Past events have caused him to absolutely hate harming living things, much less killing them. He will attempt to find a way to harmlessly disable his opponent. If he can not do that, or loses control, he will attempt to harm them as little as possible to disable them. If that does not work, he will resort to killing them. This will only occur if there are other lives at stake, and will even sacrifice himself to avoid killing it. Abilities Auros's main ability is his ability to see and manipulate Aura. Described as the natural life-form that exists in all living and non-living things, in varying degrees of potency and levels, it can be manipulated by several Pokémon. Auros is no exception to this. By concentrating his mind, he can control the Aura in the surrounding environment and his body. This allows him to shoot Aura out of his palms, form various objects made out of Aura, and heal others. He also has the ability to sacrifice his own Aura to heal someone else from a fatal injury, at the cost of his own life. As he uses his Aura attacks, his own stockpiles gradually run out. They slowly regenerate by sleeping or potions. As he runs out of Aura, his attacks actually become exponentially stronger, then cut off suddenly when it is completely out. Some of the primary traits of Auros is his natural resiliency. As he is a Steel / Fighting - Type Pokémon, his body is a mixture of normal flesh and actual steel. This has resulted (in some cases) of stories about how sharp objects will often shatter upon impact with his skin. Hand-to-hand combat is useless against him, and he can sustain an infinite amount of kicks and punches of varying strength. It takes an extremely ''powerful blunt object, kick, or punch to damage him. To compliment all this, he has an exceptionally high pain tolerance. With this resiliency comes with internal resiliency, and can go for weeks without food, water, or rest. However, high-velocity rounds and bullets ''will ''cause immense damage to him. In addition to all this, he has an exceptionally high amount of strength. One of his largest feats was lifting up a boulder approximately 500 kg (or 1,100 pounds) in weight. He fainted shortly after. Arceus has given him several other abilities that can be used as attacks, in addtion to his natural abilities. In the past, he has died at least once. During a battle, a giant metallic creature was attacking him. While he was able to sustain the attacks for a little bit, the creature managed to punch him and break his jaw, then lift him and squeeze him to death, breaking several ribs and destroying several internal organs in the process. Once he died, Arceus brought him to the Continuum and resurrected him, healing him enough so that he would live, but stay disabled. Link and Red brought him back to the castle in Hyrule. Auros was brought into the Continuum a second time and this time, his best friend healed him completely. It is unsure if Arceus will resurrect Auros any more times, but he ''can ''be resurrected. Another ability that was given to him was special eyes that can have varying degrees of purpose. They have two states: an inactive state, where they will pulse gently, with a reddish glowing color to compliment that. It would appear that there is a fire burning in them, if you look very closely. Some people have reported to been able to see his emotions through that, while others say that it is somewhat alluring. The other state is an active state, where they glow exponentially brighter, giving off a blinding light. Depending on his mood, it could either translate all of Auros's feelings and emotions to the person who stares into them, or kill the person just from the sheer fear that they give off. He also has normal attacks: '''Extreme Speed - increased speed and agility, able to dodge easier and jump higher.' Close Combat - lands close punches to an enemy, stunning the enemy. Bone Rush - forms a bone-like staff made of aura, can be used to deflect attacks by spinning it at an extreme speed, or as a blunt force weapon Force Palm - channels aura through hand into an object, causing it to sustain heavy internal damage. Aura Sphere - forms a sphere of aura that can be launched and have devastating explosive effects. Metal Claw - forms long, metallic claws that can be retracted; great offensive weapon. Possessions See Aura Box.